


Thus the Wise Say

by BinRock



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing: Year One - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinRock/pseuds/BinRock
Summary: 刀锋很难越过，因此蝙蝠侠说得救之道是困难的。





	Thus the Wise Say

杰森敲了敲门。迪克打开了。

“鸡肉卷。”杰森抬了下拿塑料袋的手，吐出一个词。

“喔！谢谢。”迪克说。

他侧身让杰森进门，然后迅速在杰森背后探身去抓沙发上的衬衫，把它扔到另一边的洗衣篮里。星期三就该把它送到楼下去了，他忘了。

杰森把鸡肉卷放到桌前，迪克从冰箱里拿了两厅果汁回头时看到他将外套甩在原本那件衬衫呆着的地方。他自个接着也摔进了沙发，毫不客气，几乎有点自暴自弃。迪克已经习惯看见他这样了，可还是叹了口气。那是杰森·陶德两个星期内第五次这么干。

他把果汁递过去，杰森接下的同时抬抬下巴给了他一个颇为不耐眼神，“快吃。”

“你看起来倒像是气饱了。”迪克说。

“那有人得撑死。”杰森说。

“那不会的，他最擅长的就是超越极限。”

“你要是再不吃，你一定比他先完成超越。”

迪克耸耸肩，坐下来开始打开包装。杰森俯身前去拿起遥控器，刚把它举到适当的高度，却犹豫地放了回去，重新靠回沙发背上。今晚有迪克喜欢的脱口秀，杰森并不知道。迪克什么也没说。

“我用枪威胁提宝二十分钟之内买来的，”杰森说，“别辜负他一番好意。”

“用枪？”迪克嘴里包着鸡肉含糊地问。

“实际上是一堆文件。你懂的，通常躺在他磁盘深处那种。”

“你不该这么做。”迪克说，尽管他的语气完全不是一回事。

“要是你看到提宝当时的脸色你就不会来教训我了。”杰森说。

“提姆有收藏癖，我们都知道。”

“‘收藏癖’，选词真妙。他还不算这儿的大收藏家呢，是吧？”

“我们非要把话题绕回去吗？”

“好吧。”

杰森闭嘴了。迪克继续动了两秒迟来的晚餐后发现了异样，难以置信地转头望了过去。杰森真的接受了提议，一言不发，望着吸顶灯出神。整个起居室一片静默，只有咀嚼声在空气里划出一个一个局促的弧线。这下他却不知道从何开口了。

“不要盯着我看。你嘴边上还有酱。”杰森干瘪瘪地说。

“噢，不碍事。”迪克说。

“那也不要盯着我看。”

“我没什么别的意思。”

“你当然没有。”

迪克看到杰森脸上闪过一丝沮丧。后者又顿了顿，才后知后觉地去开手上的易拉罐。

“有新任务？”迪克问。

杰森瞥了他一眼。“你把话题绕回来了。”

“我看还是绕回来吧。”

“是有，黑面具的。不大不小，有发挥空间——本来有。”

“你打算怎么办？”

“谈得拢就谈，谈不拢单干。”

“还是这样？”

“我哪回不是这样。”

“也许这就是症结所在。”

“嗨，和我聊这个可没意思。”

“那聊什么？”

“呃，”杰森挠挠头，“达米安的牛跑到了屋顶上？”

“还有这事！”迪克瞪大眼睛。

“他和阿尔弗雷德在天黑之前把它弄下来了。”

“怎么弄的？”

“不知道，从烟囱里塞进去的吧。”

“你该去试试用枪威胁。”

“滚你的蛋，迪基鸟。”

“所以你回了庄园——整整一天。”迪克说。

“公事。我告诉你了。”

“这很好，你不用这样。”

“我看不出演一天的戏他妈的有什么好。”

迪克把最后一点肉卷全塞进了嘴，杰森见状便把手里一口没喝的果汁递给他。他就着果汁把食物吞下肚，又长出了一口气。

“你真的什么都可以和我说。”迪克说，语气异常平静。

“当然，老大哥，你什么都想知道。”

“我现在很好，也没有任务，并且我不会觉得你烦。就和夜翼一样。”

杰森顿了顿。“当然。”

“你可以试一试，说说看。关于你自己。”

他伸过手去，覆在杰森的左手上，握了握。偶尔，在任务中为了确认对方情况，罗宾们都会这么做。杰森晃了晃，回过头，以一种迪克从未预料过的神情看着他，让他整个人愣了一下。注视着他的绿眼睛死一般寂静，像两扇将被狂风撞成碎片的窗玻璃。

他气炸了。迪克想。

 

夜翼第一次见到新任罗宾的时候撞上了那位的后脑勺。这让他获得了一点短暂的清醒，总结出两点结论：第一，他没有疯；第二，这小子身上有团火。其余的时间，他并没工夫想那么多，新任罗宾的步子永远踩在他开口的头一个音节上。他跟着那张风风火火的黄披风在夜里荡了半天，甚至还不知道对方的名字。

他不是单纯因为气不过才追着不放，实际上惊怒都不过一瞬间，很快他就发现自己适应得比想象中要快。夜翼有那个耐心说服自己，毕竟他认为是自己先提出向前看的。现在再来责怪那人实在显得缺了点魄力。但人总是比想象中要幼稚一些——再说，这会小脾气不影响大局。刀锋很难越过，因此蝙蝠侠说得救之道是困难的。

那时蝙蝠侠是问题的主要方面，他给予另一面足够的注意只是出于现实原因。新任罗宾从一开始便反客为主，冲他高声质问，剩下一路爱答不理，并且不断喊着同一个词。测试。测试。测试。他听得头都痛了。夜翼从不畏惧虚张声势，但也会烦。不成样的对话里他只一心琢磨着如何把这小孩子送回家去——他相信自己还是有足够资历说出这个词的。然而那时，在他心疲力尽以前，天性中的某些特质依旧使他察觉到，这个小孩心里憋着股气，甚至没意识到自己毫无掩饰。

多年以后，那个夜翼和那个罗宾都变成了过去式，迪克·格雷森有了新的制服、新的磨难和新的韧性，却依然还在留神身边人一个不自然的动作，或者失意的表情。所以多年前的那人换身行头又风风火火地冲到他面前来时，那团火在他眼里烧得更加耀眼。他知道那不是表明敌人或者朋友的信号，那只是在说：我很不好。

可无论处于何种关系，迪克从来不对此开口直言。即便他问了，杰森很大几率上也不会回应。在早已停战的当前，他们仍不算交情好到能坐下来坦诚相见的难兄难弟。只不过最近杰森一反常态，频繁敲响了迪克家的大门，坐进沙发后却几乎还是闷声不语。偶尔他会谈点麻烦——永远的麻烦，那是他们合作的基础，交流的重心，而倘若他们企图绕过麻烦，就会发现麻烦背后什么也不剩。

那天的交谈以迪克和杰森不快的对视结束，杰森临走之前，迪克给了他自己的备用钥匙。“我的假期还有一会，你要是无聊随时都可以来。”他说。

“你的意思就是在讲等假期结束就把它还给你。”杰森说。

“你归不归还我都很高兴。”

“那我把它卖给盗窃犯。”

“让他进一个警察的屋子？”

“拜拜。”杰森关上了门。

事情并不像迪克料想的那样进展。隔了几日，那阵僵硬的敲门声还是在耳畔响了起来。他毫不怀疑门板另一边另有其人，扬着眉毛走过去，打开了大门。杰森又站在他面前，提着外卖口袋，脸憋得通红，还留着没抹掉的汗。

“钥匙呢？”迪克问。

“卖了。”

“哈？”

“在裤兜里。”

“你可以用。”

“不。”

“不？”

“不谈这个，”杰森说，又抬了抬手，“热狗肠。”

迪克摆头，叹了口气，“进来。”

也许杰森有所坚持，他得说服自己理解。在有关杰森·陶德的事务上，这样的宽容和让步并不是第一回。眼下要紧的是填饱肚子，天知道为什么杰森总会在他最需要食物的时候跑上门来。他已经搜查过自己的屋子，并没有发现什么可疑装置，也极不情愿再干一次，他本从一开始就不该想这么干。他怎么会看不出杰森在示好？这是好事。他要做的是帮他，而不是阴差阳错又捅一刀。

今晚的杰森心情显然更糟。他仅仅黑着脸背对迪克坐在沙发扶手上，俨然随时准备摔门而出的架势。就飘进迪克鼻子里的烟味来看，他来的路上恐怕没少抽，没准就在敲门前还刚摁灭一个烟头。不过，他总归是敲门了。

“又来？”迪克看着他。

“一个字也别问。”杰森说。

“我不问也知道。”

“那你他妈怎么还没闭嘴？”

迪克擅长以玩笑消解烦扰，但这时他没那么做。问题不新鲜，不大不小，有发挥空间。但它有其存在的必要，有时候，它甚至能阻挡一些更大的混乱。同样，他也不会不择手段地逼供，除非在某些特殊情况。以往红头罩可没少嘲笑他这做派软蛋。

他费了点力气让杰森同意留宿，放这人回去独自闷一晚上指不定出点什么事情。也许这只是他对自己的个人魅力过度自信，但杰森并未多作挖苦。等看到杰森躺在沙发上好好合了眼，他才关了卧室门坐上床，思索半晌后，连上了和提姆的通话频道。

他轻声呼叫了两回，可提姆那头并没有反应。长时间的安静几乎要让他担忧起来。不知又过了多久，耳机里才总算传来一个熟悉的声音：

“我是对的。”

迪克一阵惊愕。那不是提姆的声音。他们之间，只有一个人会用这样的语气说出这句话。

“你的行为脱离了计划。间接伤害是无法预计的。”

另一个熟悉的声音也出现了，还带着变声器效果。

“那我们可以赌一赌那个受了‘间接伤害’的女人来历干不干净。嘿，其实我看也用不着赌了。她的资料早躺在你的宝贝蝙蝠电脑里了不是吗，大收藏家？”

“蝙蝠机当时性能已经出现了严重故障，直接冲进去很不理智。我们有足够的时间调整和确保任务完成。”

“那是你的理论计算告诉你的结果，可事实是什么情况？黑面具就要在哥谭炸个天坑出来了！”

“五分钟以内不会。”

“我说了，去你妈的该死的计算！”那个声音吼得更大了，“谁知道他什么时候会动手？谁知道？我和红罗宾都在机舱里，你猜他为什么不拦住我？”

“你们当时的处境非同寻常，来不及周全考虑，听从指挥是最佳选择。”

“不，我们没得选。你知道这就是最直截了当的办法！”

“我们可以有更好的办法。”那个声音挣脱了变声器，愤怒也更加明显了。

“我真搞不懂你在想什么，担心这有危险吗？确实挺危险。可我奇了怪了，一直不顾死活的那个不是你吗？”

那头再也没传来任何声音。过了一会，连线被切断了。

迪克第二天早上醒来的时候发现自己没睡好。他揉着眼出门的时候看到杰森坐在桌前咬着三明治，一边看晨间新闻。有人被当街袭击，砍断了右手。后者注意到了他，朝他点了下头。他又看到桌上给他准备的早餐。

“谢谢。”他说，不记得自己说过多少次。

“你洗衣篮里的东西臭了三天了。”杰森说。

“你知道我老是这样。”

杰森又瞥了他一眼，若有所思。

“你的假期到底还有多久？”

“不长了。”迪克说。“我都要回去上班了。”

“明天？”

“明天。”

“他通知你了吗？”

“还没，那不是问题。”他笑了笑，“有的事总得我来办。”

餐桌对面那人咕哝了声，他没听清。杰森转过头，目光长久地凝滞在窗台一盆花草上，轻按在桌面的手微微动了动。迪克突然意识到他一点也没好起来。他叫了杰森一声，杰森看向他了，但并不像看见了他。一切过去与此相似的细节在他沸腾的脑海里浮出水面。这是问题的另一面，与他有关，而只要他们还在这，就不可能有所好转。

其实他早该发觉。当他还一脚踩着新任罗宾，一边耐着性子给芭芭拉打电话的时候，有些东西几乎注定发生。但他在急着确认别的东西，别的他认为更重要的东西。照理说他甚至不该过于急躁，事情排好序总能一件一件处理妥当。这并不是什么重大变故，他告诉自己。然后罗宾绊了他一脚。

“这是个测试，不是吗？”罗宾捏着拳头大声说。

他要冷静。他必须冷静。这件事上他如果成了情绪化的那方，他就会输棋。但他实在想不到要怎么才能让面前这个一点就着的小家伙明白，他不该是这被搞得发窘的那个，而世界上的大部分东西都不是测试，都永远不会像测试一样简单明了。

“过去式对阵一个更强大的新人，”罗宾郑重宣布，“我要打败前任，从而获得我自己的羽翼。”

那股扑面而来的自大最终还是让他没收住，冲了上去。“不，但你会明白的——”

他不觉得那是一场和新任罗宾的打斗，他要企图击败的更像是一些对自己的不满。不过，在那些拳打脚踢的间隙，他还是开始思索那些他下意识收集起来的细节。他记得所有罗宾强调他们之间本质区别的话语和对他旧制服的挖苦。他注意到了每次飞跃大楼前的犹豫和决心。他感觉得到迎面而来的拳头里像是被放大了的自信。这个孩子显得太认真了，一场测试不需要这么多。

测试。这个词在他脑海中划过，让他停了一瞬，罗宾打到了他的耳朵。他痛得叫了声，退后几步，大脑还在飞速运转。罗宾紧咬着牙关，喘着气，依然一幅伺机进攻的姿态。他在生气，夜翼想，并且忽然了解到，使他生气的正是这不过是一场测试。他生气是因为他觉得挫败。他之所以如此不留余力，不是为了通过它，而是为了挣脱它。

夜翼心里有一块地方软了下来，他没有躲开罗宾的再次出击，只是敏捷地一把握住对方的拳头，将其稳稳停在半空。

“你…结束了？”罗宾愣了一下，像是如梦初醒。

“没错。”他放了手，罗宾措不及防，来不及稳住重心，仰头摔进垃圾堆里。“嘿！啊！”

他蹲了下来，细细地打量小家伙，脸上不由自主地浮出了微笑，连他自己也不知道在笑什么。

“觉得短裤不合适了吧？”他问。

“他告诉过我你的事。”他的眉毛微妙地皱了皱。罗宾用手撑着地面，愤愤地看着他，“他说他是在马戏团里找到你的。”

“那他又是在哪找到你的？卷心菜里吗？”

他又在开玩笑了。他没空让自己回想起某些美好的老时光，于是他飞快地糊弄过去。他来不及意识到这究竟意味着什么。那时他只是隐隐有了些不好的预感，一切并不明朗，再者，这场让他俩都深感恼火的测试很快就又在打斗声中继续了。而现在，迪克·格雷森明确地知晓，罗宾的话道出了一个真相：测试也许将贯穿杰森的一生，而他毋庸置疑要永远作为这场测试的一部分，即便谁也不想。

曾经杰森并不是没有为此歇斯底里过，但他们总是将重心放在他与布鲁斯的冲突上，而迪克·格雷森太过习惯于充当和事佬了。这就是说，他自然而然地将自己置身事外，不过怀着满腔义不容辞来平息别人的争端。现在来看这无异于火上浇油，而更让他不好受的是，杰森依然逐渐收敛起来了，无形中也更疏离，现在他只会偶尔半是戏谑地提上两句，根本不再多作驳斥。

这不是厌恶，也不是妥协。这是信任。迪克·格雷森并不司掌世间一切智慧与善心，无法帮助所有人将问题迎刃而解，可杰森相信了他。

自那以后他再听到敲门声时再也找不回过去的从容不迫，变得束手束脚，难言一词，可偏偏杰森照来不误，也始终没忘记给他提上一袋吃食。他坐在沙发上酝酿了无数回的发言从未出过口，因为尽管他们彼此默契地避开视线交汇，某些时刻仍然会无意识地一齐转头看上对方一眼，那时他看到杰森郁郁的绿眼睛，那里面竟然没有半分惊讶，好像在说他知道这是怎么回事，迪克又是怎么回事。在杰森拥有备用钥匙的整个期间，敲门声从未间断。

与此同时，蝙蝠洞里的气氛也不比公寓中多好上几分。红头罩和蝙蝠侠的僵持还在继续，每一个和他有过对视的人都在用眼神告诉他不要过问。提姆除了工作上的事务连话也不和他说，只是在夜巡前悄悄塞给他一个闪存盘。提姆喜欢收集那些东西，就像他喜欢收集人们言行中的一切细节一样，均是天性使然。在瞬息变幻的时间里，那些东西也许能给提姆更多安全感。

相似的问题也发生在警局。这样被甩在后面的感觉对迪克来说实属少见，而不得不承认，它相当令人厌烦。一个小长假的代价就是他要花上三倍的速度和精力去回归正轨，蝙蝠侠和罪犯的时刻表都从不等人。不论是白天还是黑夜，迪克都更倾向于做一个工作狂，他只能祈祷这样的假期越少越好。要是再少一个杰森，他真不知道如此漫长的时光究竟要如何去熬。

他尽量把自己紧紧按在工作岗位上，挤去闲暇时间，有几天晚上甚至就凑合着在警局过夜。同事打趣他态度高尚，因为实际上那段日子他们并没有碰上什么风浪，布鲁德海文难得有阵子晴天和安宁，他能参与的最大任务不过是护送几个小毛孩回家，那还是在下班途中遇到的。有个孩子显然是这个小集体的头头儿，一边把一个脏兮兮的足球紧抱在胸口不放，一边拼命仰头去看他，朝他质问，抗议，陈列证据表明他们有足够的自立能力来保证自己十一点安全回到父母身边。

“我们上次在那条街上还制服了一个小恶霸。喏，就用我这个球，你相信吗？”

“他说的是真的。”另一个小孩正色道。接着是一阵赞同声。

他笑了笑，什么也没说。他记得上星期那里有人被砍断了手。

“为什么你不能相信我们呢？”又一个小孩问他。

“我相信——但是，我不放心。”

“嘁，我爸也是这么说的。这有用吗？”领头那个说。

“看起来是没用，你们依然天天在外边玩到深夜。”

“但我告诉他我一定会回去了！”小孩的声音高了起来，“难道我会不回去吗！”

他又笑了一下。

即使如此他和杰森的见面次数依然只增不减，除开上门拜访，蝙蝠侠又交给了夜翼和红头罩成堆的合作任务，明摆着要把摊子甩给他。可他现在又能做什么？红头罩没有表现出过多对罪犯的实际性激进行为，尽管那人身上核辐射似的敌意几乎都已让罪犯退缩几分。并且，虽然杰森仍会参考他的意见，但看起来并不想给他真正插手的机会，恨不得自个儿把整个任务全揽下来，而这种情况下，要是他搞砸到不得不逼夜翼出面，他的状态就会变得更糟。可他又该说什么？杰森总会漫不经心地打断他。他们原本存在的分歧就够多了，现在谁也不确定它们会不会发生连环爆炸。

偶尔私下里，他也对着芭芭拉旁敲侧击多次，芭芭拉当然明白他的意思，可她露出的表情却诧异万分，也没有给过一次正面回应。他需要的不仅是实情，提姆已经差不多给了他，他还需要一些观点。他以为凭两人的关系，芭芭拉愿意和他分享，但她没有。她只是一次次悄无声息地溜掉，躲进夜色里。他尝试过去追逐，但很快就不那么干了。他们仿佛又回到一段老时光，他揣着一口袋问题站在电话亭里给芭芭拉打电话，芭芭拉一个也没接。狭小的亭子里，还有一个声音在大吵大闹。

有一天，芭芭拉忍无可忍地拔了电话线。她打断了从夜巡开始嘴就没有停下来过的迪克，在房屋楼顶边缘站住了。“到此为止。”她说。

“你认真的？我们才出来一个小时！”

“不，我不是说工作。但这话应该我来问，你真的要这么一直说下去吗？”

“我以为你明白——”

“这是你们小男孩的问题，迪克，”芭芭拉一幅看蠢人的神情，“和我没关系。”

“你怎么会把事情想得那么简单？”

“是你把它弄复杂了，神奇小子。你用不着找我，你自己就知道该做什么。”

“我曾以为我知道。”

“不要对自己撒谎。想清楚吧，”芭芭拉一跃而下，声音回荡在空中，“你要是继续这样废话连篇，就不要跟上来了。”

他沉默了会，这才跟着跳下去。他决定听从芭芭拉的意见，把事情变简单些。把个中因素分离开，剥出核心，首先解决它。就让事情一件一件来：

先不想蝙蝠侠。

他们飞过屋顶。

不想黑面具。

他们攀上一户人家的阳台。

不想那些严密制定的计划和不容僭越的原则。

迪克借助一根晾衣绳荡起。

不想所有不可预料、不可避免的伤害和死亡。

芭芭拉紧随其后。

不去想罗宾。

他们做出一个空翻，安然落地。

不去想夜翼。

最后，他告别了芭芭拉，转头马不停蹄地奔跑起来。他跑过那些要追赶他的灯光，跑过那些要吞没他的小巷，跑过夜风，跑过月亮，踏上了公寓大楼的阶梯。他沉住呼吸，拾级而上。

老旧的楼道里并没有灯，他花了点时间适应光线，突然看到了自家大门前坐在楼梯上的一个影子。现在只有他俩在这里，只有一把开门的钥匙，迪克知道它在那人的口袋里。他加快速度走上去，脚步却依然放得很轻，到了那人面前便弯下腰，用手摸了一下那人的肩膀。他很确定，他摸到了那件皮外套。

“你就穿成这样呆在我家门口？”他问。

杰森抬头，同样抬手在迪克的手臂上摸了一把。“你不也一样没换制服。”

“劳驾开个门？”

“不，你来。”

杰森站起来，把钥匙递给他。他接过钥匙，打开大门，进去以后却没有开灯。

“搞什么名堂？”杰森问。

“我有个提议。”

“看我能不能在黑灯瞎火的情况下把蛋糕精准砸在你脸上？”

“差不多。”

“啥？”

“我们打一架。”迪克说。

杰森站在门口纹丝不动许久，突然咂了下嘴。“你有毛病。”

“我认真的，杰森，再让我和你坐一块装木头人我会受不了的。我们来好好打一次。”

“我以为我们早就打够了。”

“谁知道呢，来试试吧。来吧。”

迪克站在窗前，看着杰森又沉吟半晌，这才慢慢走上来。

“你确定？”

“我确定。”

“你真的不是在翻跟头的时候摔到了脑子？”

“相信我吧。”

“怎么打都没问题？”

“没问题。”

杰森咬着下唇犹豫了阵，最后抬眼说：“好吧。”

说完那一刹迪克就被扑出了窗台。

他几乎是松了一口气。杰森会对他来真的，他从那一下顶在他腹部的膝盖上感觉到了，他简直庆幸制服还套在身上。这对他们来说再好不过了：他不该一心绞尽脑汁想着要去说点什么，杰森不需要安慰，甚至也不需要解惑，杰森现在最需要的只是一个发泄的缺口。发泄并不可耻，也诚然起不了多少缓解作用，但有的人注定离不开它，就像有的人永远忍不住要摔打物件和纵声大哭。况且，他现在也需要。

只要在一定范围以内，痛苦就必然不失为一剂清醒大脑的良药。他和杰森的交手次数绝不算少，每一回他都想过许多，神经高度紧张下他能收获更多平常没有的东西。而这一次，他是如此专注地在想他和杰森，仅在他们之间，以至于只要情况允许，他便一直注视着杰森的眼睛，月光让杰森的眼睛晶晶发亮。这让他比杰森吃了更多拳头，可他就是没移开眼。

等他们坐在沙发上擦拭伤口，时间已过午夜。汗水和尘土让他们的头发成了两丛鸟窝，在彼此对视时显得尤为滑稽。杰森偶尔嘲讽一下夜翼威风不再，迪克只是提醒他注意自己差点被打断的鼻梁。可一旦战斗心得交流完，他们的话又变得稀少了。隔阂只消失了一会儿功夫，也许还只是他们以为它消失了而已。迪克低着头沉默，不一会儿手开始不自觉地摩挲起自己的脖子。

“我挺高兴的。”迪克突然说。

“你被我揍得更傻了。”

“这是实话，小翅膀。”

杰森瞪了他一眼。

“不好意思，我一高兴就忽然想叫叫。让我再叫会儿？”

“十分钟。”

“成交。说一说，小翅膀，你刚才是不是真想动手了？”

“噢，当然，我想得很。”

“就是你把我按在地上，掐着我脖子的时候，”迪克说，“你有没有想过？”

“……干嘛这么问？”

“那换种方法说。这么久以来，你究竟想没想过杀掉我？小翅膀，你想没想过？”

杰森眯起眼，眉头微微皱了皱，而迪克认真地看着他。

“想过。”

迪克微笑了一下，回过身坐好。

“好的，小翅膀。好的。”

“你知道我怎么想，格雷森。何必还要问我？”

“我从一开始就说了，我想听你谈谈你自己。这当然是我想听的。”

“刻薄。”

“随你说。”

“既然我已经谈了，你又能不能谈谈你自己？”杰森的声音陡然提高。

迪克愣了愣。“我自己？”

“是啊，伟大的夜翼他自己。不能只有你一个人才做听众吧？”

“呃，也行。”迪克挠挠头，“我该谈什么？”

“谈谈这该死的长假吧。谈谈你怎么把公寓弄得一团乱，谈谈你怎么连饭也记不上吃，谈谈你怎么还若无其事地把一门心思放在别人身上——谈谈你他妈到底为了什么放的假。”

“那没什么，嘿，我不是已经好了吗？”

“格雷森，你永远这么说。你永远对自己撒谎。我知道打中你那颗子弹是什么情况，弹道只要再偏一点，你连夜翼都做不成了。”

“ 你当时是准备怎么对自己说的？‘我不做夜翼也没问题’？谢天谢地你现在是好起来了。可要是你没有呢？”

“——那确实是一种我得考虑如何面对的情况。”

“该死，你能不学他说话吗？”

“杰森，如果夜翼不得不死，我们也无能为力。但我必须得想接下来应该如何。”

“你想骗谁？格雷森，要是夜翼真的死了，消失的不会是他一个。事情什么时候也不会好起来。”

“我们不用这么悲观。”

“因为现在一切都还没坏到那个地步你才会这么告诉我。”

“你的事对我而言本身就很重要，我不是要逃避什么才刻意为之。”

“现在不是谈论我。当然，我是这儿最惹人厌的那个，麻烦缠身，不听使唤，人人都在对我留心。可为什么没有人想过留心你，格雷森？为什么连你也不想想你自己？”

迪克在话音中沉默。过了许久，他弓下背，用手撑住头。

“把灯关掉。”迪克说。“把灯关掉。”

杰森这么做了。黑暗的罩布重新盖在了他身上，让他觉得轻松了一点。又一次，杰森不容置疑地将他们的位置对调。他依然没做好准备，呆在原地，不知该怒还是该笑。微弱的枪响声开始回荡在他耳边，他不愿去想它，但它现在回来了。

“你还是觉得我没必要知道。”杰森说。

他听到杰森泄了气似的坐下来，狠狠地甩了下脑袋。这让他放在膝盖上的拳头攥得更紧了。

“格雷森，为什么我们老是把事情搞砸成这样？”

“我不知道。”

“我到底错过几步？我说过什么不对的话？即使如此结果依然让人失望？”

“也许因为我们都是对的。”迪克说。

杰森顿了顿。“我们都是对的。”他低声重复。

他们沉默。

“我想过要杀你，迪基鸟。”杰森突然说。“我想过要杀你，我甚至还恨你，蔑视你，嫉妒你。但是正因如此，我了解你。”

迪克转过头去，杰森正在看着他。他又看见了杰森身上燃烧的那团火，可杰森就那么活着，那么鲜活又炽热地在黑暗里存在着。于是他扑上去，给了杰森一个吻。

这时微凉的夜风吹了进来。那将他带回到了一节轻轨车厢的顶层，夜翼扒着车厢边缘，匍匐其上，罗宾就在他身旁。他们一齐面对着一阵更为凛冽、更为强劲的大风，坚定不移地向前行进。他对罗宾说，你现在生活在一个新世界了。

是的，罗宾一生的时间都将在哥谭的上空行驶。蝙蝠侠曾铺就了一条轨道，现在，夜翼在开辟属于他自己的全新路线。他能预见，不久的将来，罗宾也会如此选择。所有的鸟儿都会振翅，声势或大或小，不过都是成长。冲动与偏见曾使他下意识选择忽略这个孩子，一心想着自己与布鲁斯的问题，现在有那么一刻他意识到，同样的阴影也极有可能会落在这个罗宾身上。他能够让自己去找到新任罗宾身上其他的东西了，一些闪光点，一些他也极为熟悉的东西，勇气、敏捷、智慧、愤怒、困惑……

还有什么？他转头去看看罗宾。还会有什么？

“所以这对你来说就是找个乐子？”罗宾费劲地问，四肢因为极力保持平衡而微微颤动，“我们正要去救阿福的命，而你却想着免费坐轻轨的事？”

夜翼露出一个微笑。他也在如此担心阿尔弗雷德。夜翼想，他们其实是一样的。

 

“所以，好点了吗？”迪克问。

布鲁斯正在察看红罗宾发来的情报。“什么？”过了很久他问。

“黑面具那回的事。怎么样了？”

“谁告诉你了？”

“噢，你不用表现得那么惊讶。再说这不重要，重要的是现在如何。”

布鲁斯沉默了会。“不错。”最后他说。

“那就放心了。”迪克点点头，“——嘿，你还记不记得杰森刚回来的那阵子？”

“怎么了？”

“那时他凭空出现，拦了黑面具财路，在黑道里搅出一阵腥风血雨……当然，腥风血雨很大程度上都是针对你，但我想，他所做的一切又不仅是如此。”

布鲁斯停下来看向他。他抬手挡在面前。“别误会，我不是要为他辩解什么，也不会歪曲事实，毕竟那时的资料肯定就在你那保存的好好的，不是吗？但是，布鲁斯，我们得知道杰森不仅是一堆资料。没人是。那些东西确实能帮助我们深入了解，可正常情况下谁也不会选择这种方式，它们到底无法向我们展示一个完整的人类。”

“我知道说这些有点突兀，不过这些天，我想了不少东西。我在想我刚当上夜翼时候，那会我和你的关系没好到哪去，我同样厌烦你，让你头疼……但是布鲁斯，我从来没背叛过你。因为打心底，我同意这一切反抗，我同意承担起那份职责，不论是在哥谭还是布鲁德海文。所以最后我选择了回归——不如说，一开始我便不算彻底地出走。”

“而杰森呢？在他的那些经历过后，他回到哥谭来，会是只为了完成他的复仇计划吗？他并不是绝不原谅、永不宽恕。他做了更多的努力，某些我们轻视甚至反对的努力，他也许想争取更多的东西，因为，我猜他也不会放弃他认定的责任。”

“杰森选择了他的一种方式。不错，他现在和我们是友好关系，值得信任，可别忘了，他曾经也选择过与我们对立。这全在于他，而不在于我们，你明白我的意思吗？也许我们一直以来误会了什么。我们太自然地把杰森拉进我们的原则与逻辑来，却没发现有的东西对杰森来说一直都是不同的。所以我们依然维持着和平关系，但免不了有时要大吵一架，而我们总是能够和好如初的原因在于，杰森爱我们。”

迪克停了一下。“杰森爱我们，”然后他说，“但不想我们这样来爱他。”

布鲁斯没有回答什么，迪克也知道他不太可能得到一个具体答复，于是他很快离开了。他不敢想这番话究竟能对布鲁斯起到什么影响，但他感到自己有责任告诉他。太多事到底无法因为某些深明的道理就能发生转机。至少，他相信布鲁斯会明白他的用意。

他从蝙蝠洞上楼到庄园去，和阿尔弗雷德打过招呼便骑上自己的机车回哥谭的安全屋去。再找个时间，他还得和提姆谈一谈，芭芭拉也请他明天过去和女孩们逛街吃点东西。令人煎熬的混乱过后，迪克·格雷森终究还是能有条不紊地完成任务。

他躺上了自己的沙发，打开电视，思来想去之后还是拿起手机，拨通了那个号码。这一次，过往的窘迫和顾虑总算消散许多，他镇定自如地等待着滴答声结束，另一头响起一个总显得颇不耐烦的声音。

“干嘛？”

“我在哥谭呆两天。”迪克说，“你要来吗？”

“你在哥谭跟我有关系？”

“也行，反正我还有一篓子事要干。”

“我可以来，”杰森说，“但你得把你的屋子收拾干净。”

“我还准备留给你做呢。”

“不用闲扯了，格雷森。你到底想说什么的？”

迪克安静了半晌，电话并没有挂断。他抿着嘴抬头看看天花板，然后站起身，轻声走到门前，把背靠了上去。

“我为我的一切不坦诚感到抱歉，”他说，“但你知道，我们始终无法掌控命运。我只能说，在我力所能及的范围内——不论是迪克·格雷森，还是夜翼——我能尽可能给你我的信任、尊重、理解，我不会强迫你接纳某些观点，但这也不意味着我会赞同你的某些看法。我想努力做到最好，虽然这恐怕不能实现，但我想试试，哪怕就只是为了我，为了你。”

他的头倚着门，稍稍仰起来。“你觉得呢？”

刀锋很难越过，因此蝙蝠侠说得救之道是困难的。

“开门吧。”他听到杰森说，“我知道你在门后呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> *毛姆《刀锋》的引言：The sharp edge of a razor is difficult to pass over; thus the wise say the path to Salvation is hard.  
> *部分灵感来自里尔克。


End file.
